This new and unique chair mounted lumbar and trapezium support system has been designed by a dentist who has suffered with back problems for years due to the many hours in the position of leaning and twisting over patients while doing precise and delicate work on their teeth. Holding up the arms for prolonged periods of time in this position creates further stress and tension on the upper back, shoulders and neck resulting in stinging pains in those areas. Conventional armrests on chairs often bump the patients in the head when the chair is moved too close and when you twist your body and lean, the armrest is no longer functional.
A technical definition of the muscles of the spine consists of the muscles of the spine covered by more-superficial back muscles, such as the trapezius and latissimus dorsi. The spinal extensors, or erector spinae, include superficial and deep layers. The relatively superficial layer can be divided into spinaIuis, longissimus, and iliocostalis divisions. In the lower lumbar and sacral regions, the boundary between the longissimus and iliocostalis muscles becomes indistinct, and they are sometimes known as the sacrospinalis muscles. When contracting together, the erector spinae extend the spinal column. When the muscles on only one side contract, the spine is bent laterally. 
The spinalis muscles of the spine interconnect and stabilize the vertebrae. These muscles include the semispinalis muscles and the multifidus, interspinales, intertransversarii, and rotators. In various combinations, they produce slight extension or rotation of the spinal column. They are also important in making delicate adjustments in the positions of individual vertebrae, and they stabilize adjacent vertebrae. If injured or strained, these muscles can start a cycle of pain, muscle stimulation and contractions in the lower back. This cycle can lead to pressure on adjacent spinal nerves leading to sensory losses as well as limiting mobility.
The large, superficial trapezius muscles cover the back and portions of the neck, reaching to the base of the skull. These muscles originate along the midline of the neck and back and insert on the clavicles and the scapular spines. The trapezius muscles are enervated by more than one nerve and specific regions can be made co contract independently. As a result, their actions are quite varied. The trapezius action depends on the active region and state of other muscles. They may elevate, retract, depress, or rotate scapula upward, elevate clavicle and also extend head and neck. In like manner, if injured or strained, these muscles can start a cycle of pain, muscle stimulation and contractions in the neck and shoulders. 
Many of the warm-up and stretching exercises recommended before athletic events are intended to prepare these very important muscles for their supporting role, but in many cases individuals are not in the position nor have the time to perform these vital exercises prior to working in these positions for a long period of time.
Originally invented for dentists, this inventor has found that this new and unique device has many additional uses in related fields where physicians and surgeons are required to work over patients for prolonged periods of time. Additional fields where the device will find a great deal of use will include the support of the handicapped in a sitting position.
References Cited
U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,906 of David W. Harrold describes a back support belt having inflatable bladder members mounted on the inner surface of the belt to engage and support the lower back. A pump is further provided for inflating and deflating the bladder. The pump is integrally attached to the belt and includes a valve operable to permit inflation and deflation of the bladder and a conduit for fluid communication between die pump, valve and the bladder.
This back support belt is to be used by an active person,  not an individual in a sitting position, and having no attachment to the chair, it would not relieve the stress incurred when leaning forward in a sitting position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,601 of Robert R. Harlow teaches of a lower back support device for use in applying force to the lumbar vertebrae of the human spinal column. The device has a support plate attached to a pair of inner bands for encircling the wearers' body to position the support plate. It also has a one-piece outer band which fastens to its outside of the inner band to pass the plate toward the back of the wearer.
This is another back support belt that is to be used by an active person, not an individual in a sitting position, and having no attachment to the chair, it would not relieve the stress incurred when leaning forward in a sitting position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,498 of George W. Watson discloses an elongated semi-flexible woven lumbar support belt that has a wide central support portion and a pair of inter-connectable opposite end portions which are significantly narrower than the central support portion. The central support portion is formed from webbing having a plurality of warp strands interwoven with a plurality of weft strands. The warp and weft strands, respectively, are fixedly attached to each other at angular junctions such that the stiffness of the webbing is greater than  if the strands were not fixedly attached with each other at the angular junctions. The warp strands are spaced apart from each other and the weft strands likewise are spaced apart from each other to provide ventilation through the webbing.
This is still another back support belt to be used by an active person, not an individual in a sitting position, and having no attachment to the chair, it would not relieve the stress incurred when leaning forward in a sitting position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,620 of Joshua Danzger additionally describes a back support belt comprising a primary support belt including fasteners for fastening the same, generally at the frontal area of the waist of the wearer. A secondary tensioning belt comprising fasteners for fastening the same around the primary support belt generally at the frontal area of the waist of the wearer is provided. It includes back support belt color tensioning indicators on the secondary tensioning belt which are visible only from the rear and side areas of the waist of the wearer, and thus not by the wearer, and which are operable to indicate both when the back support belt is property tensioned around the waist of the wearer and when the back support belt is not property tensioned around the waist of the wearer. The back support belt color tensioning indicators are operable to indicate proper and improper tensioning of the support belt independently  of the relationship between the size of the support belt and the waist size of the wearer to thus be virtually foolproof.
This is still another back support belt that is to be used by an active person and not an individual in a sitting position, and having no attachment to the chair, it would not relieve the stress incurred when leaning forward in a sitting position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,383 of Randall J. Laco tells of a device for retaining the user in a substantially upright position when seated in a chair. The device consists of a bracket attached to the back of the chair having two distal ends extending laterally outward from the back support portion of the chair. Attached to these distal ends is an adjustable, padded strap that supports the abdomen of the person seated in the chair to prevent them from slouching or leaning forward. The strap extends perpendicular to the rear strut or frame of the chair to hold the user firmly in an upright position.
This invention is intended to support an individual in an upright position by means of a padded strap that supports the abdomen. This device does not allow the individual to lean forward and does not supply any form of adjustable elbow supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,606 of John C. Castell et al. describes a back brace for supporting the back of a wearer of the brace for  preventing injuries and reinforcing proper lifting mechanics during lifting activities.
This is still another back support belt that is to be used by an active person, not an individual in a sitting position, and having no attachment to the chair, it would not relieve the stress incurred when leaning forward in a sitting position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,530 of Harry Fisher et al. discloses a device for lumbar support for an office chair having a seatback including a seatback frame and a membrane stretched over the seatback frame. The device can be arranged behind the membrane and can be housed in the seatback frame to provide vertical and horizontal adjustment independent of the membrane. Preferably, the device includes a central part having two comparably rigid carrier elements connected to each other via an elastic element arranged there between the rigid carrier elements each including a guide track that can be arranged in the seatback frame to provide the vertical adjustment. A front pad includes a cushion attached to an upholstery plate, the upholstery plate facing the membrane. A rear part includes a plastic plate. The cushion and the plastic plate are connected via a clip connection, and the clip connection is guided in slots of the carrier elements.
Although this device deals with the backrest of a conventional office chair and aids in the support of the lumbar  area of the back, its purpose is achieved when the individual using the chair leans back against the backrest. It gives no support when leaning forward and does not offer the unique adjustable elbow rests.
Consequently there exists a need for an apparatus which will support and relieve the stress of an individual leaning forward in a chair for a prolonged period of time. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular unique features of the chair mounted lumbar and trapezius support system.